It is sometimes very important to conduct manufacturing processes such as the melting of materials, without contact of the materials with a solid container that might contaminate the material or affect the shape of a molten object. Objects have been levitated by systems using acoustic and magnetic forces, but such systems have disadvantages in some applications. Electrostatic forces can be used, but only if a system is provided that enables close control of object position in three dimensions.